1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure with a heat radiation insulation arrangement for an automobile. More specifically, present invention relates to a vehicle insulation system that improves the thermal environment inside the interior cabin of the automobile by eliminating heat held inside the automobile during hot weather.
2. Background Information
A temperature in a vehicle cabin of a parked automobile becomes extremely high under the blazing sun in summer season. For example, in some cases, an air temperature in the vehicle cabin reaches nearly 70° C. Needless to say, it is unpleasant for occupants to ride in the vehicle under such a situation. In addition, even after the operation of ventilation or air-conditioning is started, a surface temperature of an interior part will not be easily lowered, and radiation heat emanated over a long time greatly discomforts the occupants. Thus, it goes without saying that improvements to this type of uncomfortable condition are strongly preferred.
With regard to such a problem of parking a vehicle in the blazing sunshine, there have been a number of proposed methods to solve this problem. For example, one conventional method of improving the thermal environment inside the interior cabin for automobiles parked during hot weather is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1997-295509. This publication proposes using solar cells to provide ventilation. Another method of proving the thermal environment inside the interior cabin for automobiles parked during hot weather is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-331822. This publication proposes using a light shielding construction that provided a light shielding shade in an air passageway.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body structure with a heat radiation insulation arrangement for an automobile. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.